


Georgie and Annie

by orphan_account



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antigone settles into her relationship with Georgie in little ways. Sometimes, those mean the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgie and Annie

**Author's Note:**

> The Georgie and Antigone fic no one asked for. I was literally working on another when I had this idea, one that someone did ask for. But I stopped to get this out of my system and it’s short, so.

The first time Georgie slipped her arm around Antigone’s shoulder and called her _Annie_ , the older woman didn’t know what to think.  
  


_“Annie,_ ” she’d said, laughing,  _“d’you want to go for a walk after dinner? We can throw the rest of the popcorn at the pigeons?”  
_

Antigone hadn’t said anything about it, because it wasn’t as though she objected. But when she’d been Antigone all her life - four stiff, unyielding syllables where it looked like there should be two - the small and friendly alternative rang in her ears.   
  


And it said something, too, that they’d been spending enough time together that Georgie felt the need to shorten it into something that could slip more easily from the tongue.  
  


_Annie and Georgie._  Two women who go out for fun, and they sound like it. Two women who are dating. Two women who spent so much time together that they had to clip each others’ names into pretty ribbons they could wear in casual conversation.  
  


_Annie_ , Georgie said, and Antigone understood what it might have been like if anyone cared about her enough in school to have a crush.  
  


_Annie,_ Georgie said, and it didn’t matter that no one had, because now love was a real, technicolor sensation.  
  


_Annie,_ Georgie said, and then, she laughed, and asked what she’d done to earn that kiss.


End file.
